


Every Dog Has it's Day

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, DOG YUURI, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Human Viktor, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Viktor is human, Yuuri enjoys being a dog, Yuuri is a dog, but like he likes it later so, but viktor does kind of struggle also so, knotty fun, makkachin joins in the fun, please mind the tags, two dogs one viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The morning after the Banquet, Yuuri wakes up as a dog. After Viktor adopts him, Yuuri finds out that being a dog isn't so bad, especially when he can give into cravings no normal human should have.After all, he's just a dog, right?





	Every Dog Has it's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I really like the Fics (on Ao3, forgot the name sorry..) and comics (on Twitter, somewhere, I believe) that have the story line where 'what happens if Viktor/Yuuri turned into a dog?' Each of those stories are so cute and I love them but also they never go into the idea of what would happen if the dog-character decided to really embrace their doggy horniess and have sex while one is a dog. Which is fair, since those Fics are not explicit or about that bestiality lol  
> If people are interested in this, let me know... I could make more, or maybe actually get work done lol  
> this is my first anon Fic, so i'm not sure how to make a series... I guess I could add chapters to this one? Probably that... so if you want any updates on this story or kink, just (privately, if you want) follow this story.
> 
> Also, in case it isn't clear, there are dogs having sex with humans... if that isn't your kink, I would click away now.

 

Hotel rooms were often disquieting for Yuuri, the unfamiliar smells and sheets against him not helping shake his usual anxiety, but when he woke up the day after the exhibition skate, it was much, much worse than usual.

The cleaning chemicals used around the room were impossible to ignore and whatever detergent they had was making it hard for him to breath. Huffing, Yuuri wearily blinked his eyes open, feeling sluggish and sore, as he reached for his phone to check the time.

Only, instead of his arm reaching out as if should, he found himself waving his arm around awkwardly, stuck in the sheets. His body wasn’t listening to him, it was as if he was a foreigner inside his own body. How much did he drink last night?

He groaned, the noise coming out very differently than normal, as if… as if a dog was whining.

Eyes snapping open, Yuuri’s heart began pounding as he really took in his surroundings. The foggy haze he had while waking up disappeared entirely as disbelief and panic quickly took it’s place.

Paws. He had paws and fur and a long snout filled with too many teeth. He could feel his tongue lolled out, panting as his heart rate continued to accelerate. He was a dog, he was a dog, _he was a dog_ -.

Yuuri shook off the blankets wrapped around him, nearly falling off the bed while doing so. His body was much smaller and the limbs were awkward to control, different from the human body he had spent years of his life training with. He switched between pacing over the bed to sitting down, to laying, to pacing again. This was a dream, it had to be a dream.

Yuuri closed his eyes, the beginnings of a headache pulsing behind them as he tried to wake up from this impossible nightmare. He couldn’t be a dog, he couldn’t, it wasn’t possible, it just-.

 

_A flashback, from the night before, the memory hazy but the words clear in his mind. He was in the hotel’s hallway, or some hallway, leaning against the walls and tired, tired, tired of being himself. He had failed his country, he had failed his family, he had failed his coach, he had failed himself… and he had failed Vicchan._

_There was warmth from someone else- a warm smile he can’t place- touching him earlier, but the heartache was back in full force, the alcohol he consumed earlier losing it’s hold on him. He was alone now with his heartache._

_“I’m a horrible skater, a horrible son, and a horrible pet owner,” Yuuri sobbed to himself, vision blurry despite having his glasses back on, “I would be better as a dog.”_

 

Yuuri came back to himself, to his dog body, whining and ears flat against his head. Was that it? That one foolish sentence from a moment of being half drunk had sealed his fate? He jumped up and began pacing again, feeling sick despite having no trace of the hangover he knew he should be suffering though. Perhaps he was spared that in exchange for his humanity? Yuuri sat back down, whining again.

His phone buzzed with incoming messages, probably because he was missing his usual breakfast meet up with Celistino. Not that it was unusual for him to do so, though. Yuuri tried to grab onto the phone and see the messages, but instead made the phone drop onto the floor, his attempts at handling his new body clumsy.

Huffing at himself, Yuuri gets a sudden surge of needing to do something and finally jumps off the bed, shaking his body off and feeling slightly more in control over the solid ground. He gets to the door, finding himself just a bit too short to reach the handle with his mouth. A medium to large breed then? Yuuri didn’t want to look at himself, to verify he was truly in this body. Being able to see through eyes without glasses and without color was enough to make it feel like a dream, but seeing himself would certainly send him into an even worse panic that he just didn’t have the time for.

He carefully stood up on his hind legs, finding his new center of gravity to be slightly dizzying as he leaned his front paws against the door. The position was awkward, and the strain of putting most of his weight on his hind legs was quickly apparent as he kept failing at putting enough pressure to actually turn the door knob. It was frustrating, his body not working the way he has so easily done so many times before, his nails painfully hitting the door each time he lost whatever grip he could manage.

He was growling before he even realized it, the sound low and heavy in his throat. His hind legs were shaking from the effort, nail beds aching in a way unfamiliar to him but painful none the less. He was so close, the handle nearly turned down all the way a few times already, he just had to lean forward with all his weight before losing his grip and-.

The door fell open, but Yuuri couldn’t celebrate- he knew it wasn’t him that managed it. The person standing on the other side was dressed in the hotel’s uniform, eyes wide with shock as they took in Yuuri. Yuuri only hesitated for moment before rushing past the person, not wanting to get caught by hotel staff in a hotel that didn’t allow animals. Who knew what they did with dogs who didn’t have owners in Russia? Yuuri didn’t want to find out.

He flew down the hallway, the hotel staff shouting at him but his voice quickly fading as Yuuri easily out ran him. There was an open door, the elevator, slowly closing- Yuuri didn’t this time, speeding and jumping into the doors right before they closed.

His heart pounded in his chest, nose hurting from where he hit the wall inside the elevator. There were other people in the elevator, talking loud and quickly in Russian. Curling in on himself, Yuuri took a look at who he was riding with, hoping they weren’t more hotel staff.

They weren’t.

It was Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky, both looking at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Yuuri’s jaw dropped, his body easing out of it’s protective stance in front of the two familiar, if unexpected, faces. The others seemed to notice his change, glancing at each other before Viktor crouched down, slowly putting out his hand while cooing at him in Russian.

Yuuri looked from Viktor’s face to his hand in confusion before realizing the Russian was allowing him to sniff him, a sign of submission for normal dogs. Yuuri, not wanting to startle them, did so, taking in the interesting scents his dog nose could pick up.

There was an odd feeling near his back, and it took a second before he realized he was wagging his tail. Viktor beamed. Yuuri felt his tail wag harder.

 

Yuuri wasn’t quite sure how Viktor pulled it off, but apparently the Russian took an instant liking to his dog form as the next thing he knew he was in Russia, mind dulled with sleep drugs and body even more sluggish than before. Things were a blur, walking when pulled along and not even thinking about it as he relieved himself out in whatever grass Viktor brought him too.

He had a brief encounter with another dog his size, Makkachin, his dizzy mind helpfully reminded him, before he found himself in a soft bed and fast asleep.

It was a lot. Celestino was probably panicking, and then his parents, his friends; college work would pile up, he would be a missing person… It was a lot to think about, but for now he was warm, mind dulled with drugs, and surrounded by the scent he could recognize as Viktor’s. It was comfortable and lulling in a way he couldn’t help but indulge in.

And that’s how Yuuri became Viktor’s new dog.

 

Yuuri had no idea what to do with his situation, and honestly the warmth of Viktor’s house made it hard to even want to leave. After he got over the initial embarrassment of relieving himself in front of Viktor, he figured this really wasn’t that bad. He was fed good food- Viktor actually cooked his and Makkchin’s food with fresh meat and other delicious things only very spoiled and well loved dogs would get. Makkachin was nice enough, welcoming and even fun to play with when Viktor was gone. There were some bad days, though, when Yuuri was reminded of his human life, seeing himself on the news, watching Viktor cry. He didn’t know why Viktor was crying, but he helped lick away the tears.

Time passed; how long Yuuri didn’t know, but he got used to it. He enjoyed his new life. There was a part of him that still wanted to try but honestly he kept finding excuses not to. Makkachin wanted to play, the bed was warm, Viktor would lose his dog… Yuuri accepted his new role, happy to be as close as he was to his idol, even if he was just a dog. If anything, he felt like he could do more as a dog than he ever could as a failed skater, giving Viktor his comfort and companionship.

He felt more dog than human sometimes, but was still very much himself. He got the hang of using his new body and even found himself doing things that he would be disgusted with as a human. Sniffing other dog’s pee- interesting and informative; wanting to eat things that shouldn’t be eaten- some things were more delicious than they should be, really; and, perhaps most embarrassing of all, humping.

He found himself waking up, feeling horny, his hips moving on their own as something hot and sensitive peeked outside of his belly. He ignored it the first time, not wanting to let Viktor know about it. Then he caught Makkachin having similar problems- amazingly enough he stretched in on himself and licked his red tip, hips thrusting to help further the organ outside his body and allow him to reach more of it with his tongue.

It seemed a bit difficult, but Yuuri was intrigued. There wasn’t all that much to do when Viktor was gone, so after Makkachin got bored of playing with him, he decided to try it. His horniness hadn’t really faded, especially since he had no way of really taking care of himself like he did as a human, so it didn’t take long for the heat to build up, his own red tip peeking out of his furry sheath.

It felt wrong and dirty, but Yuuri shook those thoughts away- it was his body, and he could do as he liked with it. The position was awkward but as soon as he felt his long, flexible tongue wrap around his cock he wondered why the hell he hadn’t tried this sooner.

His hips quickly picked up speed as his continued to crane his neck and lap his tongue at his dick, the oddly shaped thing revealing more and more of itself. Yuuri half considered trying to blow himself, but stopped as soon as he remembered the rows of sharp canines lining his jaw. Still, his tongue was a treasure, the pleasure making him whine as he tasted his own pre-cum dripping out.

Of course, before he could really get anywhere close to actually cumming, his neck strained with pain, forcing him to get out of his stretch. He panted, dick still half out but neck hurting too much to try again.

Looking around, Yuuri quickly mounted the closest thing to him- the couch.

It took a few tries to get a solid grip on it, but Yuuri couldn’t stop his hips from moving forward, the space between the cushions easily allowing for him to slide in and get the friction he so desperately craved.

Briefly he wondered about the mess he would make- this body seemed to produce a lot more pre-cum than he was used to, and the cushions were already damp with it- but his body seemed to answer that for him by simply continuing, speeding up until he felt something pop out and expand, his body singing with pleasure as he felt himself relax against the cushions, filling it with his seed while panting from the effort.

He wasn’t sure how long he laid over the cushions, dick secure in the tight space between cushion and couch, when he felt something wet brush up against his tail, nudging against it to get to his butt. Yuuri tensed, body still mostly relaxed from his long awaited release but still worried about what Makkachin was up to.

Yuuri had his answer a few seconds later when Makkachin licked his hole, the dog’s long, hot tongue lathering saliva all around it. Yuuri was so surprised he simply stood there, tail raised as he let Makkachin continue licking him, but then the tongue probed further and got inside of him, the wet heat tasting his insides. Yuuri shuddered, his own dick feeling like it was drained but the pleasure from Makkachin’s tongue was hard to ignore.

Yuuri quickly found himself panting again, pressing his hips back against Makkachin’s tongue. Would Viktor be mad about this? Of course, he already made a mess in his couch so what was a bit more?

Yuuri yelped in surprise when he felt the strong legs of Makkachin come up around his hips, a hot length hitting him around his balls. If Yuuri was still human, he knew he would be blushing up a storm, but he wasn’t, and Viktor wasn’t home so… He decided why not? If he was going to be a dog, he was going to fully enjoy it.

He slowly moved off of the couch, his front paws settling on the floor with Makkachin still holding on to his back, the dog’s hips still try to thrust into him. The new position helped immediately- Yuuri felt the tip at his hole for a moment before it came rushing it, Makkachin’s hips working furiously to shove as much in as possible. The extra pre-cum helped with the slide, but it was still tight, not that Makkachin seemed to notice. If he did, he seemed to think that thrusting harder would help.

Yuuri leaned against the couch panting hard as Makkachin filled him up again and again, his hot length having an easier time sliding in as the pre-cum continued to fill him up and his body relaxed into the intrusion.

Makkachin was a hot presence on his back, holding tight against him so he couldn’t go anywhere even if he tried, despite them being about the same size. Soon Yuuri could feel himself start to grow again, his own dick peeking out from his sheath and hips moving a bit more with Makkachin’s thrusts.

He could feel something growing towards the end of Makkachin’s dick, though, making his thrusts a bit slower as the growth caught on his rim while going in and out. Eventually it was too big to simply thrust in, Yuuri’s ass already so stretched with the rest of Makkachin’s length inside of him, so Makkachin readjusted his hold on Yuuri’s hips, pushing and pushing until the knot finally popped in, making Yuuri whine as stars burst into his vision.

Dick firmly in place, Makkachin released his hold and got off Yuuri’s back, turning so that they were butt to butt. Yuuri panted, the dick large but the thing holding it in stretching him past his limits. He wanted to lay down but Makkachin growled as soon as he tried to move, their connection too sensitive for them to do anything but stay where they were.

Yuuri could feel the heat filling him, spurts of it pulsing throughout his insides, more and more coming even when he knew a normal human would’ve stopped. How long has it been since Makkachin got a release? Did Viktor breed him, as Makkachin was intact? Yuuri never saw any evidence of that… Yuuri decided in that moment, he would make sure his new friend would get plenty of chances to release.

 

When Viktor came home that evening, both dogs were napping, Yuuri sore and throughly exhausted from the next two rounds Makkachin pulled him into. Once the dog seemed to realize Yuuri was fair game, he didn’t waste any more time. Yuuri was just glad he finished before Viktor got back and licked out as much of his cum from Yuuri’s ass as possible, as if it was some tasty treat. Yuuri could feel the puffiness of his butt hole from being used so much, but thankfully Viktor didn’t look back there. He simply gave them their usual walk, food, and tried to play with them, laughing when he realized they were both already exhausted.

He talked to them in Russian, face bright and happy, Yuuri guessing he was happy his dogs were getting along. If only he knew _just_ how well.

 

—

Viktor was a good dog owner, a great one- really. He had an amazing dog sitter come watch them when he was away and made sure they had the best of everything. He spent as much time as he could walking or playing with them, and cooked them home made meals from food he got from the grocery store. No expense was spared in making sure his dogs were happy and healthy, Yuuri was delighted to find.

He already knew Viktor as the amazing skater, but now he also knew how silly and fun he was with his dogs, how he cried at Russian soaps, and how sometimes he simply got quiet, eyes glazed over as if he wanted to cry but couldn’t. On those days Yuuri stayed extra close to him, making sure he wasn’t alone. He thinks it helped. Viktor always seemed glad to see him, or to hold him, in any case.

But there was one thing. Although both Yuuri and Makkachin would sleep on the bed at night with Viktor, sometimes Viktor would close the bedroom door, shooing them both away. The first time this happened, Yuuri figured Viktor needed to use the shower or something, and simply slept through it. The next time, though, he waited by the door. Makkachin was extra horny that day and Yuuri didn’t want to get caught unaware and have to deal with being tied to Makkachin when Viktor came back out. He found that if he sat, Makkachin would usually leave him alone after a while, so he sat in front of Viktor’s door.

That was when he heard Viktor’s moans, and the undeniable squelch of lube being used. His dick quickly found interest in what he knew was going on beyond the door, and Makkachin had gotten a quick and dirty fuck when Yuuri couldn’t handle it anymore.

The next time Viktor tried to close the door on them, Yuuri shot through the door, not wanting another repeat with Makkachin in case Viktor finished quickly and caught them. And.. he kind of wanted to watch. Viktor blinked at Yuuri, pointing towards the door and saying the Russian word Yuuri now understood was ‘out’, but Yuuri simply tilted his head, sitting firm where he was.

Viktor frowned, but shrugged and closed the door anyways, chatting in Russian about something as he took off his clothes. Yuuri watched him, eyes sharp with focus as he saw the man in all his naked glory. He slept naked usually, but it was dark and they were all tired at night, so it didn’t mean much. But here, with the lights on and Viktor walking around, Yuuri couldn’t look away.

There were dildos and other toys laid out on the bed, along with a bottle of lube on the table. Yuuri watched as Viktor had his eyes on his phone that was playing some sort of porn, palming his dick as it slowly grew and pointed towards the ceiling, bulging with blood and want. Once Viktor began breathing harder, he threw the phone on the bed- still playing whatever he had been watching if the moans and slapping sounds were any indication- and pumped some extra lube into his hands to reach past his balls, towards his pink hole that was already twitching in anticipation. Yuuri could feel his own dick reacting, the pink tip peeking out as he watched Viktor finger himself open, clearly impatient as he only got to two fingers before grabbing what appeared to be a long, thin vibrator and lubing that up.

His face was flushed, the redness traveling down to his chest as he spread his legs wide open and began fucking himself with the toy. Yuuri licked his lips, extra saliva dripping from his mouth as he wondered what it would taste like to lick Viktor open as Makkachin had done for him so many times before. He slowly walked over towards the edge of the bed, getting a nice close up view of what was happening between Viktor’s legs, the man’s hole greedily sucking the toy in has he continued to stroke up and down his length. Soon enough, when he had most of the length inside, he flicked a switch on in the bottom and keened, back arching as he pushed it even further inside of him.

Yuuri felt his hips moving, imaging himself like Makkachin, holding onto Viktor and fucking him, drawing out all sorts of noises from Viktor as he got deeper and deeper, filling Viktor’s insides with his cum. The image clouded his mind, the smells of Viktor’s arousal and sounds of his pleasure filling the rest of Yuuri’s senses.

Viktor gasped as he clumsily grabbed the next toy, a normal looking dildo, quickly lubing it up before wedging it into himself alongside the vibrator. The noises it made was obscene, lube squelching loud and clear in Yuuri’s sensitive canine ears. He could smell the lube from there, not unpleasant, but the smell of Viktor’s sweat, of the few beads of salty pre-cum already dripping down- that had Yuuri’s full attention. He wanted. He wanted badly.

Yuuri stood up on his hind legs, front paws on the bed as he got a front row view to Viktor’s show. Viktor’s eyes were closed, a few tears streaking down his cheeks as his hand worked the dildo in, his hole resisting each inch he pressed in- he hadn’t prepared himself well enough- but he kept going, forcing himself to stretch and take the entire toy in.

Yuuri compared his current length to the dildo, knowing that he was slightly thinner than the toy as a dog, and Viktor would easily be loose enough for him after he took it out. His dick agreed, pre-cum already starting to make his sheath wet. Human Yuuri probably would’ve been ashamed at his actions, but Yuuri was a dog now. And his canine instincts wanted to fuck that perfect hole.

 

By the time Viktor finished, Yuuri was laying on the ground, looking completely disinterested in what Viktor was doing. Viktor sighed contently, laying out on the bed in a post orgasm bliss until hauling himself and the toys to the bathroom to be cleaned. Yuuri took the moment to sneak a few licks to his throbbing dick, the tip still out and very interested. He knew he couldn’t just go in for it, though.

He was a human, smart and calculating, he wouldn’t just copy Makkachin’s mount and go. Viktor would probably simply push him off, the human being bigger and stronger than him. No, he had to wait to get his prize, to when Viktor was least expecting it.

They went to bed normally, Viktor spending his normal half hour to an hour on his nightly routine- his shower, his 10 step face care, teeth with a whitening treatment, and stretching. Yuuri watched that last one from the bed with dark eyes, desire humming in his bones.

Viktor turned off the lights and said a tired good night without noticing any of Yuuri’s dark intent, sliding under the covers, nude, as usual. Yuuri waited.

As usual, a few hours later, Viktor kicked off the covers and slept half uncovered. Makkachin slept soundly on the foot of the bed, away from Viktor’s sleepy movements, as Yuuri remained by Viktor’s side, helping the man turn onto his stomach, slowly, quietly, placing a pillow under Viktor’s stomach. It took a while, nosing him on either side, not quite waking him but getting the man to slowly move right into place.

When he was finally in position, Yuuri took a moment to admire him. The curtains were closed, but thankfully Yuuri’s night vision had vastly improved with his new body. He could see the strong lines of muscles lax and pliant, Viktor’s ass up and presented to Yuuri as if it was a gift. Somewhere, deep inside of Yuuri, he knew this was wrong. He knew he would never do anything like this as a human- but he was a dog now, right? And dogs simply did what they wanted, because they were dogs. You couldn’t hate a dog, they lived off of instincts. And Yuuri’s instincts were screaming at him to fuck Viktor until he _screamed_.

Listening to the soft snores from Viktor, Yuuri moved forward, his nose sniffing at Viktor’s ass, taking in all the scents that had his cock already peeping out. He settled for his tongue first, though- it was only polite.

The first lick was tentative, not wanting to wake up Viktor but also wanting to make sure he got a good taste. His tongue went straight over Viktor’s hole, the taste divine and had Yuuri nearly shaking in want. Quickly checking to make sure Viktor was still asleep- he was- Yuuri went back at it, his small licks quickly gaining ground as he was able to push his tongue in the lax hole, both from Viktor’s sleepy relaxed state and the earlier stretching. He tasted the hot insides, his doggy saliva steadily dripping all over Viktor and coating the inside of his hole as Yuuri continued to push his tongue deeper. Viktor moaned, his body slightly shifting as Yuuri watched the man’s cock fill with blood, but his eyes remained closed and body heavy with sleep.

Licking his lips, Yuuri took a look at Viktor’s hole, now slightly gaping open after Yuuri heartily ate it out, the earlier stretching from the toy helping him relax it even further. It had his saliva dripping from the hole, and almost tempting Yuuri into seeing just how far he could go, licking deep into Viktor before the man woke up- but the ache between his legs was too hard to ignore. He needed to mate with Viktor, and he needed to mate now.

He hadn’t gotten the chance to try fucking Makkachin, so his only practice had been with the couch cushions so far. Still, he easily jumped onto Viktor’s lax hips, paws curling around and under the man’s legs as Yuuri brought his crotch level with the twitching hole. His body was hunched over Viktor’s, his snout barely reaching halfway past Viktor’s back as he began to move his hips, slowly thrusting forward, searching for the entrance, searching for the heat-.

As soon as his tip felt the give of Viktor’s hole, Yuuri lunged forward, burying himself deep within Viktor as his dick unsheathed inside. It was slightly tight as he went so far, and a bit rough without any extra lube, but he didn’t hesitate to piston his hips forward again, and again, sinking into Viktor’s tight heat with a single minded need to pleasure himself.

Viktor’s small sighs and moans from earlier quickly turned to gasps and groans, back arching as Yuuri filled him over and over again, fucking him hard and fast with a iron clad grip on where he was wrapped around Viktor, helping him push harder into the man.

Viktor writhed under neath him, hips sleepily pushing back as his hands tightened their grip into the covers. Yuuri knew the moment Viktor started to wake, the way his muscles tensed and moans turned to confusion, knew it before Viktor was staring over his shoulders, wide eyed, mouth open and face flushed. Yuuri just fucked him harder, a low growl coming out when Viktor tried to move.

Gasping, Viktor threw his hand over his mouth, trying to contain his moans. His heat continued to suck Yuuri in, welcoming him despite Viktor’s choked out Russian, saying things that were similar to what Yuuri heard when Viktor kept the dogs away from things they shouldn’t get into. But he was powerless, body bent over to Yuuri’s will, being fucked into submission, marked as Yuuri’s cum hole.

Yuuri could feel himself growing bigger, the knot expanding faster than usual. He didn’t have time to get it into Viktor before it was too big, but just like Makkachin didn’t let that stop him, neither did Yuuri. He grounded himself into the man’s hole, giving powerful, short thrusts until he felt himself sink fully into Viktor’s heat while Viktor shrieked before clomping down on his pillow to muffle his cries. He was blabbering, tears running down his tears as he bent his head, fully submissive.

Yuuri licked Viktor’s back as he gave a few lazy thrusts, pleasure spiking every time he felt his cock let out another spurt of his hot cum into Viktor, filling the man up with his seed and claiming him. Viktor’s hand reached back, awkward in his position and with sluggish movements, but when it got to Yuuri, he simply stroked Yuuri’s fur, Russian continuing to come out in quiet streams from his mouth. Yuuri gave him a few more licks for good measure, enjoying the taste of Viktor’s sweat. It had been a while since he got off so there was plenty to give to Viktor, taking long enough that Makkachin woke up and came over to explore what was going on. Makkachin nosed Viktor, who tiredly gave the poodle a pat on the head, looking exhausted.

Seeing the two, and noticing the red tip peeking out from Makkachin’s sheath, Yuuri knew that he couldn’t be the only one to have Viktor. Makkachin had been with Viktor for so long, he deserved to enjoy his master as well. Feeling himself finally starting to shrink, Yuuri motioned to Makkachin, having the other dog come over and see what toy they had. Makkachin took interest in the connected area right away, licking around Viktor’s hole and making Viktor moan, his body tensing up at the unexpected wet heat.

As soon as he relaxed again, Yuuri slid out, but before Viktor could get up, he leaped forward and put his paws on Viktor’s shoulders, keeping him down with a small growl as Makkachin hopped up for his turn. Viktor’s eyes widened in alarm as he looked back at the poodle now straddling him, looking from Yuuri to Makkachin before gasping when Makkachin found his mark and thrusted in.

Yuuri got to watch Viktor’s face as Makkachin fucked him- the slightly scared look when he glanced at Yuuri to the blissed out, mouth open looks he got when Makkachin hit just the right spot. It wasn’t long before Makkachin was cumming, his knot locked tight inside Viktor’s walls as he released his own load into Viktor. Tears were streaming down Viktor’s face, which Yuuri licked off. Viktor’s hand was in Yuuri’s fur, tightening and scratching as he took Makkachin’s seed, being filled nice and deep. Yuuri took that as a sign he was enjoying it.

He dick twitched in interest, and he decided he was ready to go again.

Viktor’s legs were shaking, exhaustion weighing down the rest of his body by the time Makkachin was finishing up. Yuuri let go of Viktor’s shoulders, waiting until Makkachin slipped out before hopping right back on and thrusting in on the first try.

Viktor howled, clearly not expecting that at all, struggling against Yuuri’s grip but he held on tight, fucking hard into the already filled, sloppy hole. The heat and tightness were still incredible, and all the cum just made it that much more easier to fuck into. Bits of cum squeezed out of Viktor on the harder thrusts, staining the covers with both Yuuri and Makkachin’s cum. Viktor tried to struggle, tried to push Yuuri away, but Makkachin took a cue from Yuuri and helped hold Viktor down, growling when Viktor moved too much.

Yuuri didn’t last too long this time, easily popping his knot inside of Viktor and filling the man again. His hips continued to move, working the knot as much as possible inside of Viktor, listening to the man moan as he worked against his prostate. Soon enough Viktor was finally reaching underneath him, to where his own neglected cock lay, working his hips back and forth into his hands and back into Yuuri’s cock. When Viktor came, his hole tightened and Yuuri whined, releasing even more hot spurts of cum into the man. He wondered if there was enough cum inside of him to make Viktor bloated, maybe even look pregnant. That thought egged him on and he snapped his hips forward, trying to get even just a bit further into Viktor’s tight heat despite the complaints from the overstimulated man.

Yuuri switched with Makkachin again once he finished, and this time Viktor didn’t even have the energy to try and stop them. He simply took it, body lax and hot and all their’s, moving into the bed with each thrust as they continued to breed and fill him. His eyes were closed, but his moans and breathing were far from what a sleeping person would give. Yuuri watched, not needing to hold him down anymore, and licked away Viktor’s tears as Makkachin continued to fuck into him.

The dogs continued a few more rounds, fucking and filling the man with whatever they could give him, and he allowed them, no more energy for any fight. By the time they were finished Viktor was covered in cum, his hips lined with scratches from their claws and cheeks streaked in tears. Both Yuuri and Makkachin took to either side, cradling Viktor in their warmth. He snuggled into them, too tired to do much more than that as sleep took them all.

 

When Yuuri woke up, he was sore but feeling more satisfied than he ever knew he could be. It was even better than landing all his jumps in a training session. He yawned, happy to see that Viktor was still right between him and Makkachin, their cum still mixed within their owner and marking him as their’s. Yuuri snuggled closer to Viktor, feeling happy and content with his doggy life in a way he never had been as a human. His place was by Viktor’s side, as a dog, as Viktor’s. And Viktor as his.

 

—

 

Viktor woke up more sore than he did after an intense training session, muscles screaming at him in pain. He checked the time, careful not to disturb the dogs, and found he had already slept in past his time with Yakov. There were a few angry texts from the coach already. He quickly shot off an apology text, saying he caught a bug, before placing the phone back on the stand.

Looking down at the two dogs surrounding him, he put his hand through their fur, going back over the events of last night.

It was… worrying, alarming, painful, but also really, really hot. His dick was already filling as the memories flashed before him, the situation one he had never even imagined but being held down as his beloved dogs took turns fucking him… He could still feel their cum sloshing inside of him, fuck.

Makkachin had tried humping his leg before, but this was something entirely different. It was his new dog, the one he rescued from the hotel- Yukkachin. That dog seemed too intelligent for his own good, and clearly was teaching Makkachin some new tricks. Had he been planning this? Had he seen how Viktor fucked himself with the toy and decided he wanted to as well?

What kind of dog was that self aware, though? Viktor reached down to his stomach, feeling the slight bulge where their cum still sat in him, his hips still placed up high with a pillow under them. He moved his dick against the fabric of the pillow, which was covered in dry bits of cum from when they fucked him hard enough to drag it back out.

He had been depressed these last few months, with the missing skater Yuuri and knowing he couldn’t keep skating like this, that his end was coming, but this… none of those worries even touched him now. All he could focus on was the squish inside his belly, the ache of his hole, and the blood humming in his cock. This had nothing on the toys, or even a one night stand.

It might be wrong, it might be disgusting, but Viktor didn’t care. He felt safe, cared for, and used up so well that he didn’t even have to worry about human things.

This was the right place for him.

 


End file.
